creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Sensations in the Dark
Joshua had a long and honestly; boring day at school. A cacophony of drab lessons, unnecessary gossip, and revolting school cuisine. The only upside was as soon as he had made his return home; he would lock himself up in his room, not greeting a soul, and read gloomy tales of the darkest minds this world had to offer. Neglecting his responsibilities, homework in particular, and just read until his vision blurred. Hours passed and as soon as the slowly inching hands of time reached two in the morning Joshua decided to end his little parade of the morbid. Joshua logged off his computer and walked to his bed which was a few feet away, brushing his black dyed curls out of his eyes he flopped down onto the plush and welcoming mattress. He had trouble falling asleep; the aftereffects of his little story-time. Shivering, but not from the cold, he had hidden underneath his covers. Finding some inner peace he had managed to close his eyes and drift gently off to sleep. Ever softly, ever so gently, ever so easygoing. Joshua’s eyes had open quickly, he was certain he felt something. An ant had been scuttling up his back and the insect had become a nuisance. Joshua swiped at his back from underneath his covers, but to no avail. All he could do was lie there and wait for the ant to get off his back. Eventually ten minutes pass and the ant seems to vanish, he thinks nothing of it and continues his slumber. Suddenly, another three ants take the previous ant’s place and begin crawling all over the mass of poor Joshua. He jumps out of his bed and turns on the lights thinking that he had mistakenly dropped some sort of food substance on his bed, and was now ridden with vermin. Oddly enough, no ants were present. To be on the safe side, Joshua wipes his bed and eventually takes off the sheets and shakes them on the floor, placing the pure white sheets back he jumps back into bed after flipping the light switch off. For the next few minutes he had felt comfort, then he was given the biggest scare of the night. No ants were present on his person, he no longer felt them. In their place a light sensation drifted over his body at a much faster pace. He swore it felt almost as if a finger had begun lightly, almost erotically, brushing itself against his bare body, despite him wearing black shorts and a white shirt. Joshua had the sudden feeling that he wasn’t the only entity in the room. He jumped up, breathing heavily, and began turning his head in all angles searching his room for the voyeuristic stranger. Not seeing anyone, Joshua laughs at himself for being an absolute idiot, he had read to many horror stories and they’ve gotten to him. Chuckling lightly he lies back in bed, preposterous, the very thought of someone sneaking inside his household just to rub his skin? Joshua, lying down in bed manages a half an hour of rest, until three more fingers brush against his skin, within a few minutes three turned to seven, seven to twelve, twelve to an amount unable to count. Joshua was paralyzed with fear, crying ever so lightly. The fingers had begun brushing harder and harder, soon within the time span of another half hour, the first one began to claw at him… Have you ever laid down in bed and felt an odd sensation of something crawling on your person? I know I have, and I’m sure you have as well at some point. We brush off the sensation and disregarded them, thinking to ourselves ‘they’re just ants’. Have you ever given any thought to the notion, that just maybe, those aren’t ants with you in the dark? Category:Reality